


Why Leonard Really Fought For His Air Conditioner

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Star Trek RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: Written in response to this prompt I want to see Bill on top in a sex scene. As in, actually topping, in charge' Everybody knows the story of how Leonard fought to get an A/C unit in his little office, right?





	

As per usual, Bill didn’t knock on the door. He just let himself into the small room like he owned the space, the wide smile on his face daring Leonard to protest. He didn’t—he only sighed softly and glanced back down at the mountain of correspondence he had intended to finish before the lunch break was over. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Working,” Leonard answered without looking up. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Some letters I need to reply to.” 

“Sounds boring.” 

“That’s probably why they call it work, Bill.” 

“I like what you’ve done with the place. The air-conditioning is nice.” 

“Yeah. Not dying of heat stroke usually is. You know my secretary is going to be back in about five minutes.” 

Bill casually turned the lock on the door and moved towards the desk. “No, she’s not.” 

“Yes, she is.” 

He came around the desk and leaned against the edge, arms folded. “Nope. I told her that she should take a long lunch.” 

“You know, not everybody on this set works for you.” 

“Really?” The smile never left Bill’s face, and his eyes danced with good humor. Leonard forced himself to look away again. He really did have a lot of work to do, and he knew he shouldn’t reward Bill’s stunts. Especially when the other man looked so pleased with himself. “That hasn’t been my experience.” 

“Bill, really…what are you doing?” 

“Just seeing if you can feel that.” 

“Don’t touch my ears. If you mess them up, Fred will kill both of us. Hopefully he’ll start with you.” 

Billy obediently dropped his hand to rest on Leonard’s shoulder. “What if I promise I won’t mess up your ears?” 

From the corner of his eye, Leonard noticed Bill’s obvious bulge. “I’d ignore you. You never keep that promise, and then Fred always wonders just what the hell I’m doing in here to wreck my make-up.” 

Bill bent until his mouth was just an inch away from the ear in question, and his chest pressed against Leonard’s shoulder and arm. Despite the newly installed A/C unit, Leonard felt himself flush. Heat crawled up his neck and cheeks—Bill’s breath almost felt cool as he murmured, “I won’t wreck it this time. I won’t even touch your ears.” 

“You won’t?” 

“No.”

His mouth brushed against Leonard’s jaw an inch from the appliance and Leonard’s groin immediately tightened in response. He still clutched a pen between his fingers, but it was becoming difficult to remember just what he had intended to do with the pen. Write something…a letter perhaps? That wasn’t going to happen now, but Leonard didn’t want to admit defeat. Not quite yet. 

“Why don’t you wait until after we’re done for the day? Then I can take them off and you won’t have to worry about breaking your promise.” 

It was a perfectly reasonable solution, so Leonard knew Bill wouldn’t be interested. He wasn’t surprised when Bill grabbed him by the wrist and dragged his hand—the one not holding the pen—to his crotch. Leonard bent his fingers unconsciously, gripping Bill’s firm erection through the thin material of his pants. 

“I can’t wait another seven hours.” 

It was technically only six and a half, but Leonard had the feeling that Bill would claim six and a half _minutes_ would feel like an eternity. Involuntarily, his fingers flexed and Bill moaned in response, the soft, hungry sound sending chills down Leonard’s spine. 

“If you want me to stop, you can’t keep doing that,” Bill warned. 

“You didn’t have any intention of stopping anyway.” 

“What can I say?” He kissed a path along the line of Leonard’s jaw as he spoke, each word bringing him closer to Len’s mouth. “You know me too well.” 

The one time they had attempted to fuck in Len’s office, he had nearly passed out. And not in the good way. The heat had been unbearable, and the converted room’s poor circulation had eventually made it difficult to breathe. He had been sticky, sweaty, his hair had been plastered to his head, his shirt had been soaked through, and it had been really difficult to pretend everybody on set didn’t know exactly why he looked like such a mess. But now fresh air circled around him, cooling him even as Bill sent another wave of heat through him with a hungry kiss. 

As Bill plundered his mouth, Len massaged him through his pants, alternately rubbing and squeezing the hard flesh. His own cock stiffened, tenting his tight pants and leaving absolutely no doubt of what he wanted. Bill dragged his hand down Len’s chest and then fisted his length, squeezing him with just enough strength to make it hurt a little bit. The pants were suddenly far too small, and the pen fell from Leonard’s fingers. He gripped the back of Bill’s head with his newly freed hand, his fingers winding through his soft hair as he responded to Bill’s enthusiastic tongue. 

“Gonna fuck you,” Bill said against his mouth, and it wasn’t a question. Not a request, either. Now that Bill had him where he wanted him, the easy-going mask had given away to something else entirely. Len didn’t know if Bill had always been this way, but when it came to something he wanted, he wasn’t shy about letting people know. And his expectations were plain. _Of course_ if Bill Shatner wanted something, the world would jump to comply. Len thought the man was badly in need of a lesson on humility, but that would have to have to be later, because at that moment, he had no intention of arguing. 

Despite his declaration, the kiss continued for several more minutes. The result of their shared oral fixation, Leonard knew. Besides that, Bill was a damned good kisser. His lips were firm and warm, and they fit so well against Len’s. He didn’t just randomly plunge his tongue into his partner’s mouth, but rather took his time to explore—tickling at times, nipping at Len’s lips at others. It was easy to forget there was a whole world outside the locked door when Bill kissed him like that. Like he fully intended to fuck Leonard with his mouth before either one of them even got their pants unzipped. 

Not that Len wasn’t doing his level best to get that damned zipper down. When he finally succeeded, Bill sucked his breath in sharply. “Your fingers are cold.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Just make it up to me.” 

Bill straightened, pushed his pants down past his knees and settled back on the desk, legs spread in front of him, his cock jutting in front of him. Leonard didn’t need further encouragement. He gripped the base of Bill’s length in one hand and closed his mouth around his slick head. Bill rested his hand on the back of Len’s head, gently pushing him down his length. Leonard happily swallowed down each inch, until his nose brushed against the wiry hair at the base of his cock. 

“That’s it. Get me nice and slick for your ass. Been dreaming about pounding you for the past two weeks. You know that, right?” 

Leonard grunted, his tongue winding around Bill’s shaft. Bill’s pre-come was salty and bitter against the back of his tongue, and his ass clenched at the thought of Bill’s girth stretching him, making him burn and whimper and push for more. Bill held his head firmly, guiding the rhythm of each long, slow stroke. He thrust his hips forward each time Len sank down his length, pressing his crown to the back of Len’s throat. Each time he did, Leonard looked up through his lashes, studying the look of unrestraint pleasure on Bill’s face. He was watching, too, his sharp green eyes not missing a single second as he slowly fucked Leonard’s throat. 

Leonard dropped a hand to his lap to tug at his pants as the teeth from the zipper pressed into the sensitive skin at the tip of his cock. It hurt, but not enough to dampen his arousal. Not even a little bit. But his pants were too tight. No matter how much he shifted or adjusted them, it didn’t help. Finally, he had no choice but to tug the zipper free and let his cock burst free of the confining material. 

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” 

He released his hold on the back of Leonard’s head in favor of drawing the back of his fingers across Len’s hollowed cheeks. He thrust his hips again, but this time, he didn’t keep the movement shallow. He pushed himself deep in Leonard’s throat, blocking his air, chocking him with it. He remained in place for several long moments, his flesh throbbing against the soft walls of his throat. Finally, Leonard had no choice but to yank away and gasp for air. 

Bill flashed a half-smile. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

He stood and curled his fingers in Leonard’s shirt, pulling him to his feet. Their mouths clashed again, and Bill seemed eager to taste himself on Leonard’s tongue. He kissed with a renewed fervor that had Leonard’s pulse racing—everything throbbed from his eyes to his lower abdomen. Somehow, Leonard managed to turn them around so he was pressed against the narrow, cluttered desk. He wanted to protest. The last thing he needed to deal with was all of his paperwork scattering across the floor—and then Bill grasped his cock and gave him another good squeeze. _Don’t worry,_ he seemed to be saying, _we’ll pick up the paper later._

Between the two of them, they got Leonard’s pants down around his ankles. A kick of his foot got rid of a shoe, and then his long legs were free to wrap around Bill’s hips. Bill spit in the palm of his hand, then ran it over his cock, letting it mingle with the fresh pre-come as he made his skin slick. Goose bumps erupted across Leonard’s thighs and chest as he watched Bill, the air-conditioner kicking on again and sending a gush of cold air dancing across his bare skin. 

Watching Bill made everything inside of him ache. He was tender with suppressed need. A need he could usually ignore—one he usually had to ignore because it wouldn’t do to spend all of his time on set hard as a rock. But Bill had a million little tricks up his sleeve. Tricks he used to disarm Len at the most inconvenient times. Tricks that he never hesitated to use. A smile, a quirk of his brows. Lately, he had developed the tendency to stand too close to Leonard during their close-ups, invading his space until the scent of him and the heat from his skin filled Leonard’s world. If anybody noticed, they never mentioned it. Which sometimes made Leonard wonder if he was going crazy, because who _wouldn’t_ notice Bill practically breathing down his neck? 

Bill’s fingers snuck behind Len’s balls, seeking out the clenched opening that hadn’t been on the receiving end of anybody’s attention in far too long. The tips of two fingers worked past the tight muscle, stretching his flesh. He pushed deeper and deeper, twisting his wrist back and forth as he did. It would have been better with something to lubricate the passage—but not much better. At that moment, he didn’t want Bill to stop for anything. 

Well, except maybe one thing. 

With his fingers still buried in Leonard’s ass, Bill bent at the waist and caught Len’s cock with his lips. He teased him, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste his salty skin. He barely took Leonard into his mouth, barely touched him with lips and tongue and the tips of his teeth. It was clear that he had no intention beyond pushing Leonard past his breaking point—to the place where Leonard would have no choice but to beg for it. But he wasn’t going to do that. Bill knew what he wanted, and he could take what he wanted, but Len wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of begging for it. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Bill said, forming the words against Leonard’s cock. 

“Then don’t,” Leonard ground out, his hands already gripping the edge of the desk. 

Bill straightened, and the rumbling A/C unit kicked off, plunging the office into silence. Through the thin wall, Leonard could hear people hurrying up and down the corridor, heels clicking against the floor as they rushed from one errand to the other. Nobody had a free second in the studio. There was always something to do, always somewhere to be, always another detail to fix and another problem threatening the entire production. If he made a sound, they would all hear him. He grappled for something, anything, to stop the shouts already threatening to erupt from his throat. 

His fingers found nothing. He had no choice but to bite his own tongue to stop the shouts. He could muffle those, but he couldn’t hold back the moans. Leonard could feel the power in Bill’s body, feel the way he held himself back. The tension in his thighs and ass as he pushed deeper and deeper. 

The bell would sound at any minute, alerting all of the actors and crew, calling them back to the set. Neither one of them would ignore the call, either. They were both too aware of their responsibilities to ignore them, even if Bill was balls deep in his ass. With that in mind, Leonard pulled at him, dragged him closer, lifted his hips to meet each thrust. 

“Len…” 

“Come on, Bill. You know what you want to do.” 

Bill’s eyes narrowed, as though the lids were just too heavy. When Bill looked at him like that, even thoughts of schedules and deadlines and timetables were forgotten. He wrapped his legs around Bill, holding him close, and Bill responded by rotating his hips. He braced himself against the desk, his hands flat on the wood, and his mouth found Leonard’s again. 

They moved together naturally. By then, Leonard knew exactly what Bill wanted, and exactly what his own body could take, and exactly where those points intersected. Before long, the desk was shifting against the floor, moving a few centimeters. Then a few centimeters more. Then an inch. Each drive of Bill’s body sent fireworks bursting behind Leonard’s eyes and under his skin and in the pit of his stomach. His body burned with the pressure and the friction of each hard thrust. Bill pulled out almost all the way, gasped for breath, and slammed forward again. And again. And again. 

Sweat gathered on his skin, rolling down his throat and ribs and the side of his legs. The A/C clicked three times, and then cold air flowed over him once again. But it was stronger than he remembered. Leonard looked up and realized he was directly beneath the unit. Bill had managed to push the desk across the floor, and he was still moving, not missing a single beat, not even gasping yet. 

Now Leonard had no doubt that everybody passing by could hear them. And rumors had a way of flying fast and indiscriminately. He’d probably hear a warped version of this event himself by the end of the day. Still, as his body flexed and burned around Bill’s, he couldn’t quite bring himself to worry about it. 

Bill slid his hands under Leonard’s thighs, pulling him up and forward to create a new angle, a new rhythm. His cock slammed against Leonard’s prostate, and flames erupted at the base of his spine, licking at his flesh, spreading through him. He was going to come soon, and the moans grew louder and louder, evolving, prepared to turn into shouts. He tried to bite them back, but the unbelievable blades of pleasure slicing through him with each hard thrust was too much. They overwhelmed good sense. They overwhelmed the need for discretion. They overwhelmed his feeble efforts and barriers like they weren’t even there. 

Bill slammed his hand over Leonard’s mouth, his fingers pressing hard enough into Leonard’s skin to hurt. But it was also enough to keep anymore sounds from escaping, even if he was slamming the desk into the wall, shaking it, shaking them, shaking what remained of the stacks of papers to the floor. 

His spine tingled, like a million tiny pin pricks, and Leonard closed his eyes and dropped his head back, his muscles turning to water at the final flood of pleasure sweeping through him. His cock jerked, and everything dimmed and brightened at the same time. The hand on his mouth tightened, but Leonard still managed to moan Bill’s name—a final, complete surrender. Bill responded by shuttling in and out of his body even faster, and then he stiffened, motionless except for a twitch of his hips as he shot deep in Leonard’s ass. 

“Oh, wow, that’s nice in here.” 

Leonard opened his eyes slowly and pulled his head away from Bill’s hand. “What?” 

“It’s nice in with the A/C. That’s why you got it installed, right?” 

“No.” 

“Really?” 

“Not everything I do is dictated by your comforts, Bill.” 

“Really?” He bent and brushed a kiss across Leonard’s mouth. Despite the cool air, his skin was damp and salty. He’d need to have his make-up touched up, too. “It doesn’t seem that way to me.” 

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t. But I had them install the A/C so that we could actually get some work done in here. Work that you’ve disrupted.” 

“Of course,” Bill said as he straightened, though from the smile on his face, Leonard knew he didn’t believe him. “You’ve made a mess, by the way.” 

“ _I_ made a mess?” His protest was momentarily stalled by the sight of Bill sliding his fingers through the strings of come on Leonard’s stomach, then bringing it to his mouth. “Did it get all over the uniform? Please tell me it didn’t.” 

“Not too bad. I’m sure nobody will ever notice.” 

“Everybody will notice.” 

“I’ll clean it up then. Don’t move.” 

Leonard’s sigh of exasperation turned into another moan as Bill bent his head and dragged his tongue across the fluid. Idly, he threaded his fingers through Bill’s hair, caressing the top of his ear, then the side of his face, and traveling over his brow. Maybe a part of him had fought so hard for the air-conditioner because he had been thinking of this very thing. Maybe Bill was right. But Leonard knew he would go to his grave before he ever uttered those words. Otherwise, Bill would become even more insufferable. Besides, he didn’t need to confirm what Bill already believed.


End file.
